Eleeria Silverwing
A former assassin turned General of the Horde, Eleeria Silverwing serves the Horde military with distinction as the General of the Blackheart Warband. She is a member of the Horde War Council and a Knight-Lord of Quel'thalas, and operates as one of two overseers of the special ops unit, Blackheart Accord. Physical Description Eleeria is smaller than most Sin'dorei, even at a glance. Carrying her sharpness about her like a weapon, every smile seems at least somewhat calculated -- and though frequent, they never seem to quite meet her eyes. Her eyes have lost their fel tint and emerged golden from close communion with the Sunwell. But she always seems to look suspicious, even when she is at her most innocent. Thick, orange hair is generally pulled back from her face in an elaborate series of braids and knots, shorter bangs flipping to the side carelessly. She has three piercings in her right ear, the bottom one gauged. Eleeria wears her atheticism actively, and appears to be in the peak of fitness. When without her armor, she seems to have a multitude of scars: many and varied, a few stand out in particular. Four large scars cross her torso -- one horizontal below her belly button, one near the side of her hip, and another closer to her rib cage. The fourth scar goes nearly all the way across the middle of her torso, long and jagged -- and much more recent than the others. Three magical brands brimming with latent arcane magic scale the inside of Eleeria's left thigh. Eleeria limps occasionally now, a result of nearly losing her right leg to the Kal'dorei night warriors, and is missing her left hand at the wrist. When in battle or attending to official business, Eleeria can be seen sporting a magical left hand: a druidic replacement that reacts to her innate arcane magic, allowing her to function as normal in everyday situations. The hand is attached to her wrist using strong leather straps, often hidden by her fondness for gloves. Personality Eleeria Silverwing is a woman of many faces. And like most good rogues, even former ones, her personality shifts as befits the situation, in order to maximize her personal gain. With fellow military men and women, and those subordinates of Blackheart, Eleeria is reserved and austere. The mantle of General sits heavy on her shoulders, and though she carries it well, she's careful not to become too friendly with those under her command, knowing they may one day be called to serve and die at her order. Serious and considerate, Eleeria displays a temper only over two things: the Alliance getting an upper hand, and severe insubordination. A tireless healer when not in combat, Eleeria preserves an aura of trustworthiness to better relax her patients and peers. When dressed down, often hiding in leather armor and donning her old visage of a rogue, Eleeria can be loud and boisterous, but rarely says what she's actually thinking. Much like a cat with nine lives, she sticks her nose into things she really shouldn't, and has a penchant for appearing when unwanted or unannounced, often to find information of her own gain. Though she's loud, and fond of alcohol and bars, much of what she says is without substance -- better to be easily forgotten, if nothing you say is of value. In private, Eleeria reveals her proper feelings to only a trusted few. Only her wife and a few trusted friends are privy to her discussion of doubts and fears, and even then it takes a lot for her to open up about all of her feelings on a subject. History Eleeria started her career as an assassin young. Though most public records have been erased or lost about where she was born, and what she did in her years before the Fall (surely, not an accident that they are gone), she's open about prior work to a point. Publicly, Eleeria seemed to emerge when she turned herself in for the murder of two men, both hundreds of years apart -- and then, by fate (or perhaps, by well-placed bribery, and friends in high places) seemed to emerge from that trial nearly unscathed. Whatever the reason, her 'reformation' paved the path for a new career in the Blood Knights. Sponsored by Knight-Lord Ethalarian Dawnstalker, Eleeria was quick to pick up the martial skills necessary to thrive in the Order, though her Light magic trailed behind until much later. Now, many years later, she is a Knight-Lord in her own right, having earned the position in a series of combat tests and military maneuvers that proved her worth to the Horde and Quel'thalas. She serves as a combat medic, generally in the cavalry, and is a skilled horseback rider and healer. Her ascension to General of the Horde came in the form of a combat promotion, later solidified into a proper rank. Formerly Head Medic of the Blackheart Warband, Eleeria was promoted abruptly when the prior General was killed in front of the group by rogue void elves, who sought to corrupt all of the Barrens with their powerful void magic. She later cemented her promotion formally by capturing and holding Northwatch for the duration of the Fourth War, in a prolonged siege to protect Orgrimmar from the proximity of the Alliance. She aided the Forsaken in Silverpine during the assault on Shadowfang Keep, and was instrumental in keeping Alterac for the Horde during Blackheart's Alterac Campaign of 2018. In her private life, Eleeria is married to Weleria Silverwing, a former Blood Knight and current Forsaken Elf. Lovers prior to her death, they are married now 'til true death do us part, and have an adopted daughter, Lairen. Quotes "GOD ELEERIA WAS LIKE THE PLAGUE." - Acreles Sunwalker "Go cuddle with your corpse wife, you degenerate!" - Some Lightforged Draenei, subsequently killed (before she went to cuddle with her corpse wife). External Links Eleeria's Armory Page CharDiary Category:Sin'dorei Category:Blood Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin